Sand Manipulation
Power to manipulate sand. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Also Called * Harenkinesis * Psammokinesis * Sand Control * Sandbending * Sunakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate sand, a naturally occurring loose, fragmented/granular sedimentary material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles ranging in diameter from 0.0625 mm (or 1⁄16 mm) to 2 mm. The most common sand is composed of particles of quartz (colorless/slightly pink) and feldspar (pink-7amber). Black sands, such as those found in Hawaii, are composed of particles of obsidian formed by volcanic activity. Other black sands include materials such as magnetite and homblende. Coral sands are white or gray, and sands composed of broken shell fragments are usually light brown. Applications * Create/generate/increase sand of any grain-side or shape (rough/smooth, dust-like/coarse). * Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate sand. ** Generate pits of quicksand. * Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through sand or leaving tunnel. * Earth Attacks using sand. * Ground Liquification only sand. * Move/lift sand at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. ** Geokinetic Flight using sand. ** Matter Surfing by riding a mass/wave of sand. * Petrification * Psammokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Techniques * Abacomancy using sand. * Burying * Crushing * Dehydration * Earth Aura using sand. * Psammokinetic Invisibility * Psammokinetic Regeneration * Psammoportation * Quicksand Generation * Sand Mimicry * Sand Touch * Sandstorm Creation * Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in the sand. Variations * Iron Sand Manipulation * Magic Sand Manipulation * Powder Manipulation Associations * Desert Adaptation * Desert Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Earth Manipulation * Glass Manipulation * Metal Dust Manipulation * Mineral Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create sand, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. * Water and Blood Manipulation can make sand heavier and harder to manipulate. * Fire Manipulation can melt sand into glass. * Ice Manipulation/Freezing can turn sand solid. * Sand can be weighed down when mixed with a powder of higher density, such as iron or gold dust, thus reducing manipulation. Known Users Manga/Anime * Ganju Shiba (Bleach) * Runuganga (Bleach) * The Sand (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Max Alors (Fairy Tail) * Scorpio (Fairy Tail) * Sol (Fairy Tail) * Eisenwald Goblin (Fairy Tail) * Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * DesertMan.EXE (Mega Man NT Warrior) * Gaara (Naruto) * Shukaku (Naruto) * Crocodile (One Piece) Video Games * The Element Lord of Sand (BIONICLE) * Ground-Type Pokemon (Pokemon) * Arceus (Pokemon) * Mew (Pokemon) Western Literature * Sandy Hawkins/Sandman (DC Comics) * Sanderson "The Sandman" McSnoozy (Rise of the Guardians) * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) Western TV Series * Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Sandbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Jeric (Charmed) * Hotep-Ra (Danny Phantom) * Gressil (Ghost Rider movie) * Gordon Hovey (Heroes) * Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Tim Westcott (Smallville) * Imhotep (The Mummy) Gallery File:Atla_toph_by_arugaisou.jpg|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) learned how to manipulate sand by mastering Earth Bending. File:Crocodile_Reform.png|Crocodile (One Piece) has trained his sand-based Devil Fruit powers to be powerful enough to turn nearly anything he comes in contact into sand as well as transform into sand by reflex. File:Gara_Sand.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) has masterful control over sand, crushing his captured victims with lethal force. File:Shukaku.png|Shukaku (Naruto) can manipulate sand, and the cursed seal on its body allows it to add a seal within any sand binding constructs. File:Roggenrola_sandstorm.png|Roggenrola (Pokemon) manipulating sand to generate a Sandstorm. File:Sand Man.jpg|Marco Flint/Sandman (Spider Man) can transform his body into sand, harden it to enhance his durability and shape his hands into weapons. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Earth Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power